The ability to carry out concurrent large-scale on-chip information processing and multi-channel communication is valued in the information technology. All-optical systems may carry out these tasks at speeds or rates far exceeding electronic counterparts. Typically, light beams which are to be processed by an all-optical device have to non-linearly interact with the electronic subsystem of the device's medium, so as to produce a certain non-linear effect (e.g. two and four waves mixing, frequency doubling, parametric oscillation, etc) on utilization of which the operation of the particular device is based. Accordingly, typical all-optical devices tend to use media with a large non-harmonicity of electronic oscillations. Typical all-optical devices also tend to require intense illumination and a large interaction region for operation.